The Lost
is an unlockable character in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The Lost appears to be a ghost of Isaac. While playing as the Lost, the player notably begins with flight and without any health, and due to this will die as a result of any damage taken. The Lost cannot gain health through any known means, even via soul hearts, black hearts, and HP upgrades. As a side-effect of having no health meter, all deals with the devil can be taken free of charge, despite showing a cost of 3 soul hearts. In Afterbirth, he can also use the Greed Mode button without being hurt. It should be noted that, while The Lost's health cannot be increased by the standard methods described above, it is still possible to gain extra lives/health. Obtaining the Dead Cat item forcibly sets the player's health to 1 which, in addition to granting the normal 9 lives effect, allows The Lost's health to be increased thereafter although the player's health remains invisible. Afterbirth DLC only: The Lost will start with Holy Mantle after 879 coins have been donated to the Greed Machine. How to unlock Unlocking before the DLC: The Lost is unlocked via very specific deaths which must be done in order without dying erroneously between runs. The lost can be unlocked with seeded runs at any step of the process except for the final one. #Isaac must die from a Mulliboom in the basement/cellar. A very easy seed to do this is CD2H NNRN, run around hurting yourself with the spiders, there's gonna be 3 mulliboms in there. Keep in mind you have to be in Hard. Alternatively, the seed Q2V4 YZET has a 2x2 room full of mullibooms when playing on hard mode, or G8Y6 SY8J for a room beneath the spawn with 3. # Magdalene must die from one of her own bombs in the Caves/Catacombs. Alternatively, the Towers tarot card can also be used. A seed that gives you Pyro on the first floor in the Treasure Room is AQAD A76B. # Judas must die by Mom's foot or Mom's hand during the boss fight. Being killed by anything else in the fight will cause the run to fail and you will need to start over from the beginning. Do not pick up pyromaniac, because it grants you immunity to Moms Foot. The hand is still fine, but if you don't have red mom, its substantially more difficult to make sure you get killed by the hand itself. (TIP: Mom's first attack is always her foot stomp, so entering the fight with half a heart or one heart is the easiest way to ensure you die from this attack). An easy seed for you to get to Mom, which has a room with spikes to damage yourself down to one heart or less is 1337HAXR (not a really easy run..). Another good seed to use as Judas would be 8LDE 8XDX, as it allows you to get high damage within the first two floors, but take note that there is nothing in the first Cursed Room. (lot of easy rooms items are : 1st floor : Sad Onion + Cat-O-Nine Tails, 2nd Floor : Spiders Box (meh) + Rotten Meats, also from start, go left, down, down and get 1 soul heart from a poop + 2 from marked stone, 3rd Floor : Ipecac + Sacred Heart if you got Angel Room, also in the room directly down from spawn there is a magic mushroom if you bomb the mushroom to the left of the middle of the room, and from here it's a really easy run) # Azazel must die by any of Satan's attacks.AlpacaPatrol, http://www.twitch.tv/alpacapatrol/c/5588213, twitch.tv, November 29, 2014.To be sure you are killed by satan only, die on his second phase, if this fails and you kill him by accident you can still die to his foot attack. Note that resurrecting with the Ankh, Judas' Shadow, and/or Lazarus' Rags and dying in the appropriate fashion still fails the requirements and you will have to start over. You can use the Dead Cat but you will have to lose your very last life to Satan. Don't use a seed with Azazel, because you can't unlock the Lost in seeded runs. If you used a seed you have to do everything again. Completing these four conditions unlocks The Lost. After Afterbirth: Find "The Missing Poster" with Isaac and die in the Sacrifice Room. Unlockables * Isaac's Heart - Defeat Isaac. * The Mind - Defeat Satan. * The Body - Defeat ???. * The Soul - Defeat The Lamb. * D100 - Complete the Boss Rush. * Godhead - Earn all Hard Mode Completion Marks. * -0- Baby - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives on Hard Mode. Afterbirth * Sworn Protector - Defeat Hush. * Zodiac - Defeat Ultra Greed. * White Baby - Defeat Mega Satan. Afterbirth † * Holy Card - Defeat Delirium. * Dad's Lost Coin - Defeat Ultra Greedier. Trivia * A glitch can allow the Lost to have "infinite life". To perform this glitch you must save your progress after every single room completed. If you were to die, hit ESC before Isaac's last will and force shut down the screen(Alt+F4). Re-open the game and hit continue after the introduction. You should respawn at the last room you completed. Videos References ru:Потерянный Category:Character Category:Secrets Category:Rebirth Category:Afterbirth Category:Playable characters